


Ready

by ch63



Series: Myfanwy Lives! [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch63/pseuds/ch63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Myfanwy during <i>Children of Earth</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

Myfanwy doesn't know about aliens, bombs or scanners. But she's not stupid. She's learned from experience that when the scent of fear from the strange pink blobs that infest her cave is particularly strong, it's a good idea to stay well clear. That strangely shiny blob might have smelled like food, but it had a really nasty bite.

This time she's perched as high among the beams of her cave as she can get, while the voices below get more shrill and one of the blobs rises past her on the moving rock. And when everything changes, Myfanwy is ready.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a fit of annoyance after I saw an interview with Russell T. Davies. He was asked about Myfanwy and from his reaction had clearly forgotten all about her. Then he said she must have been blown to bits. And laughed. I was particularly pleased to borrow one of his own phrases for the last sentence...


End file.
